The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters)
The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters) is A Sesame Street Movie from Columbia Pictures, Jim Henson Pictures, and Children's Television Workshop. Cast * Elmo * Zoe * Big Bird * Telly Monster * Oscar the Grouch * Baby Bear * Grover * Cookie Monster * Ernie * Bert * The Count * Rosita * Prairie Dawn * Bill * Grizzy * Grouch Jailer * Grouch Cop * Grouch Taxicab Driver * Mr. Johnson * Grouch Mayor * Stuckweed * Parrot * Ice Cream Vendor * Football Stenchman * Ice Cream Customer * Grouch Prisoner * Collander Stenchman * Caterpillar * Humongous Chicken * Mouse * Laundromat Manager * Pestie #1 * Pestie #2 * Pestie #3 * Pestie #4 * Pestie #5 * Ruthie * Luis * Gina * Bob * Susan * Gordon * Maria * Huxley * Queen of Trash * Dash and Dot * Miss Rosa and Hooper * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Rosie * Boris * Doris * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Miss Martin * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Tucker * Mac * KC * Mimi * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Jane Read * David Read * Pal * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Anne Shirley * Matthew Cuthbert * Diana Barry * Gilbert Blythe * Felicity King * Felix King * Hetty King * Marilla Cuthbert * Peg Bowen * Dryad * Rachel Lynde * Caesar * The Willows * Mr. Lawson * Mr. Gresham * Perry * The Swings * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Zobooland Characters * George Shrinks * Max * Emmy * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak & Wheezie * Quetzal * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Max * Mama Mirabelle * Karla * Bo * Toopy & Binoo * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * The Cat In The Hat * Nick & Sally * Peep * Chirp * Quack * Wishbone * Corduroy * Ruff Ruffman * Blossom * Chet * The Zula Patrol * Franny * Seven Little Monsters * Pocoyo * Pato * Elly * Wimzie * Anne * Piggley Winks * Zach * Annie * Ms. Frizzle * Arnold * Carols * Dorothy Ann * Keesha * Pheobe * Ralphie * Tim * Wanda * Loonete * Timothy * Giselle * Joey * Kim * Krishana * Michael * Natasha * Noah * Tom * Nature Cat * Hal the Dog * Squeeks the Mouse * Daisy the Bunny * Oliver * Agent Olive * Ms. O/Oprah * Agent Oscar * Agent Olympia * Agent Orchid * Xavier, Yadina & Brad * Berby * Molly & The Gang * Bob the Builder Summary Ernie and Bert introduce the film, and Elmo welcomes the viewer, finds his blanket and plays with it in his bedroom. He spills juice on his blanket and takes it to the laundromat where he encounters his friend Zoe. Elmo refuses to share his blanket resulting in a tug of war that rips it. Elmo declares that Zoe is no longer his friend. Telly Monster, rollerskating out of control, accidentally swipes the blanket leading to a chase around Sesame Street. The blanket falls into the hands of Oscar the Grouch, who drops it in his trash can. Elmo dives into the bottom of Oscar's can, where he finds his blanket snagged on a door. Attempting to retrieve it, he and his blanket are teleported through a colorful swirling tunnel to Grouchland, a city filled with Grouches, garbage, and Huxley, a greedy man who steals anything he can grab, including Elmo's blanket. A kind Grouch girl named Grizzy tells Elmo that his blanket is in Huxley's house at the top of the faraway Mount Pickanose. A plant named Stuckweed encourages Elmo that he will make it if he just takes his first step, so Elmo sets out on a quest to retrieve his blanket. With Oscar's help the Sesame Street residents and The PBS Kids Characters go to Grouchland to find him. They ask a Grouch police officer for help but are arrested and imprisoned. Huxley has his sidekick, Bug the bug and his minions, the Pesties, trap Elmo in a tunnel. Elmo gets out with the help of fireflies. Huxley then has Bug and the Pesties misdirect Elmo into a garbage dump where he is brought before the Queen of Trash for trespassing. The Queen tests him, requesting that he blow 100 raspberries for her in 30 seconds. Elmo succeeds with the help of the audience and the Queen allows him to pass through. Huxley sends his huge chicken to stop Elmo, who tosses Elmo far away. Elmo gives up on retrieving his blanket for the night. Meanwhile, Grizzy sneaks into the jail where she informs Elmo's friends that he went to Huxley's house. Oscar convinces all of the Grouches to cooperate, as it is the only way they can stop Huxley from stealing any more of their trash. The police officer releases the Sesame Street residents, PBS Kids Characters and the Grouches aid them into the night to go to Huxley's house to fight for their trash and rescue Elmo. A caterpillar wakes Elmo the next morning. He convinces Elmo that he has what it takes to be brave. Elmo arrives at Huxley's house as Huxley sends the Pesties to stop him. The Sesame Street, PBS Kids Characters and Grouchland citizens arrive and the Pesties flee in panic. Huxley sucks up Elmo's blanket with the vacuum cleaner nozzle on his helicopter. Elmo launches a basket over Huxley's shoulders, incapacitating him. Bug is at the controls of the helicopter and refuses Huxley's demand for it back as he is sympathetic to Elmo and instead gives it back to him. Elmo returns to Sesame Street with his friends, where he apologizes to Zoe and allows her to hold his blanket. She accepts his apology, agreeing that they can resume their friendship. Elmo says goodbye to the audience and thanks them for helping, while Ernie and Bert congratulate the audience for playing along and head home. Gallery Elmo.png Zoetutu.jpg Big Bird.png Telly Monster.jpg Oscar.jpeg Category:Spoofs Category:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland spoofs